DUP's Attack Dogs
by Lord Xenneth Sixx
Summary: Releasing highly trained attack dogs to hunt wolves is a smart idea.


Thank you for reading, summary was bad, I know, story might have problems, please review, it'll help me make the upcoming chapters better, also for those who read my other stuff and expected more, I am so sorry, like really sorry, the laptop I had the story on wiped itself so I kinda just gave up, I will however get better and remake the story, so look forward to it.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Day Out**

Seattle's streets were buzzing with noise, with life, with humans, but far above the streets, atop the space needle stood three conduits, the smaller two looked identical, one was male and the other female, the boy had white hair and the girl had black, they had a mirrored eye set, the boys right eye was a pale blue, as was the girls left eye, the boys other eye was crimson, the girls was amber, they both sported tank tops with a high collared neckline that came up to their nose, the female had part of a sleeve that covered her forearms and the back of her hand, it stopped just below her upper forearm, her thumbs poked out of holes in the sleeves, they hung loosely by two adjustable straps, they both wore lightly fitting pants that tucked into their combat boots, the boy was clad in black, but the girl was clad in white.

Behind them was a larger more filled out male, he sported a black tank top which fit nicely to his body, the neckline stopped at his throat, he wore black kahki pants that tucked into his combat boots, his fists were covered with combat gloves with some rather large cuffs, not outrageously large but big enough that they were noticable, they were black aside from the knuckle covering which was red, his hair was jet black also, his eyes were a vibrant blue.

They stood there watching the world go by, in thier necks were implants, they tracked, but also explode with enough force to sever their head from their body, tattooed on the back of their necks was a bar code and tattooed on their foreheads was an identification number, on the twins was 22, they were both branded the same, however on the big guy a larg 'X' was on his forehead, the Roman numeral for 10, in the D.U.P's experimentation branch, known as 'Hell's Laboratory' they had 103 Conduits or 'Bio-Terrorists' as they call them. The twins were known as the Gemini Twins, but of the 103 only 91 were numbered, the other 12 were numbered with Roman Numerals, they were the strongest of the Conduits at the lab, 'X' as he was came to be called by had the power of light, as did the Gemini Twins, the girl who was codenameds 'Yang' used a yellow light and the boy they named "Yin' had a blue light about him, X was something else tho, his light changed with his mood, he was also a prime conduit, if he could touch it, he could use it, he has many, many abilities cooking within him.

All and all he was a walking explosion but he formed a bond with the twins, or rather they formed one with him, the twins are young, 15, and he was some 20 year old who rarely spoke only when acknowledging commands and orders or when he disagreed with someone, he was rather blunt but straight forward and to the point, when they're alone they communicate with each other over their mission specs, today their first day out, the mission? Stay on the look out for a few conduits, the four conduits in question walked about in the street, without a care in the world. The conduits went by Delsin, Cait, Fetch and Eugene, although Eugene when enraged calls himself the One Above All, a conduit with a god complex wasn't uncommon, especially since to regular humans they were super powered monsters.

"So, the orders?" the young boy spoke lightly, his voice hadn't cracked or begin to deepen yet, the girl was the same, her voice was still quiet and small.

"Zoned out again Yin?"

"So what? The briefing is always so boring, whoever can sit through that is just a simple dog"

X yanked his collar a bit, he knew full well the boy disliked that "What do you think we are?" X asked as he looked to the sister he gave him a light smile.

"Yang, if you would be so kind?"

The girl perked up a little and began to feel embarressed being put on the spot so suddenly "W-Well" she started and breathed out slowly "Our job for today is to find the Infamous horseman of the apocalypse, Fetch, Delsin, Eugene and Subject 7" when 'Subject 7' left her lips she scrunched her face up in a disgusted cringe at the name.

X was holding back Yin's attacks from when he yanked on the boys collar "From here on codenames are a must, but before that, Miles and Mandy" he said gaining there undivided attention "Yes Damian?" he stood on the edge of the space needle "Now we've said those names, we cannot speak them again until we get back home" he said and dropped off the edge, on the fron of their tank tops read 'D.U.P.' in big yellow letters. The Twins followed him down, as soon as they hit the street, all eyes were trained on them, Damian's hair was short, he had a hair cut recently, the Twins hair was spiky and messy, his stopped just above their eyes, Damian began walking, people stepped aside knowing his reputation, before the D.U.P. brought him in he leveled a whole town, everyone in it died, those who survived reported a bright white light and remember hearing the words 'Ascension is now, live or die' and then everything was gone, the light, the buildings and the people, all that remained was a large crater that is now named 'Gods Footprint' because of it being in the shape of a foot.

The people who survived were conduits so of course they were locked in Curden Cay, those that escaped on that day were eventually captured or killed, this happened two years ago, 5 years after New Marais. Today X is an attack dog, follows orders, doesn't question them, he is efficient in all forms of close combat and his abilities make him a ranged problem, despite hyping up his abilities he has less than 10, but still, too much power and they merge into something that would scar even the devil if he watched it happen.

* * *

X and the Twins made their way into town to hunt down the horseman as they've been nicknamed "The four horseman and yet only two have more than one ability and the other two don't, but we've been told to be careful around them, you twins take the multi ability terrorists and I'll take down the two that are a pain at long range, although when Eugene sees these tank tops he's bound to bolt to make some distance" X stated as they continued their walk "So you're saying maybe a trap to quickly take down Eugene then it's an even fight?" Yang asked, X pondered as usual Yin zoned out, although he zones out, he is a fast thinker and only needs to hear anything subconsciously, so in the long run he knows what's going on.

"Maybe we should set a trap, get Yin to gank him the moment he bolts, Yin can sustain light speed longer than you, so me and you confront, then Yin can quickly slap the dampening cuffs onto his target then we pincer and make them submit to our overall team work, Subject 7 and Delsin might be able to give us a hard time, but me and you can handle that, and Yin can take Fetch" X slowly trailed off in thought as he let the twins lead him around. Luckily enough their search bore fruit, as they rounded into the market, bright lights and footsteps could be heard and seen from above, X and Yang sprung up and Yin moved as fast as he could below, X managed to catch up to Fetch and Delsin to stop them in their tracks, as soon as their group was stopped just as predicted Eugene began to bolt "Scatter" he yelled and began to run, he kept looking over his shoulder, Yin managed to subdue him with the dampeners "Eugene!" Fetch called as she began to move only to be stopped in her tracks by Yin.

"Freeze" he said sharply, his glare made Fetch hesitate, before she knew it the boy had managed to get in her face, she blasted him with a large wave of Neon energy, he recoiled but managed to keep his footing as he continued to stall her, Delsin managed to siphen some smoke from a nearby ventilation exhaust, Subject 7 also known as Cait managed to use the cold air to strengthen her ice ability, she went for an attack at X but was intercepted by Yang who pushed her back "Cait!" Delsin took his eyes off X to check to see if his friends were okay, in that small instant, it was less than a second, X hit Delsin into the roof.

The building shook and both the female conduits turned to check on Delsin, he bounced back up off the concrete roof, blood spewing from his mouth, his eyes wide and glassed over, the second hit was like the first but continued through, X threw this punch into Delsin's stomach, Delsin was slammed back first into the cold hard roof, but was pinned under a fist, he writhed as X continued to push, the roof below began to crack before X let up, Fetch moved fast, it caught the twins off guard as they rushed to persue her, but she underestimated X.

She ran head first into a punch, this one was quick and was more like a clothesline, she spun for what seemed like a hundred flips before she crashed into the alleyway below, Cait managed to shoot an ice spear into X's shoulder before using an ice dash to grab Delsin and try to make a break for it, but before she could get far she was shot down by burning hot rays of light, deep purple/blue, yellow and white. X pulled the large ice shard from his shoulder as Cait and Delsin crashed down hard next to Fetch, Yang went to drop in but was stopped "Take the boy back, me and your brother can handle this, oh and if he gets violent, knock him out immediately" she nodded and grabbed the boy, just as she began to leave, Delsin had regained him self and rushed up onto the roof, all he seen between the gap of the two males in front of him was an unconscious Eugene being taken away.

He went to rush through but was hit with a bright light that blinded him, he began to rub his eyes and throw random punches "Don't worry little boy, it's just a flash bang" X said and round house kicked Delsin, knocking him down yet again, before they could cuff them Cait appeared and put up a large, thick and sharp ice shield, on the other side she had grabbed the disorientated Delsin, with Fetch in her hands and Delsin following by holding her shirt, they ran, on foot, through the alley way.

X just smirked and turned "Let's go Yin, there's no point in chasing them, we'll be outnumbered before long" Yin nodded and non challantly followed X away, within no time they caught up to Yang who stopped a brief moment to hit Eugene and catch her breath, she isn't as physically strong as other conduits, she sat on the unconscious boys back awaiting her brothers "Took you two long enough, what? No prize?" X laughed and helped her up, he picked up Eugene and took off, as they sped back to base he said he'd explain when telling the higher ups.

Once back they threw Eugene into a cell and debriefed with their handler, a small, fit woman by the name of Claudette Hanz, the 22 year old conduit handler who X happened to crush on, she was strict, had her blonde hair in a bun atop her head, she sat at her desk in her mini skirt, work shirt combo, she had a tie on but her jacket hung from the hook to her right, she shirts top button was undone, he breast already threatened to break free from the rather uptight shirt. X came in, shut the door then took in her sight then sat down opposite her, she leaned on her elbows, X avoided looking down her cleavage and managed to look her in the eyes "You three" she started off harsh then sighed and undid her hair, she tied it back up but in a ponytail this time "You three did well, on your first day, bringing in a conduit, but Augustine isn't going to be happy that you didn't get the other three" the door then opened behind X "On the contrary, these three have proven more useful than ninety percent of our concrete conduits, I have to say, for a first day you did well" X felt good for a moment.

"However" he shuddered at the sound of her voice "I'm not satisfied with one little nuisance, I want the other three asap" she said and pat his shoulder reassuringly before leaving Claudette's blue eyes watched her leave "Don't mind her, so you have a request?" X looked at her quizzically "A request?" she nodded "You three brought in a highly wanted conduit, you each get one request, the other two are talking to an officer in your shared room, but since you're here I'd like to ask you personally" X pondered then the one thing he's always wanted made it's way into his mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please, R&R, thank you.


End file.
